


Forgetfulness and Obliviousness

by SilentStudies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Depends on whether people like it or not, I may or may not continue this, I need to edit this later, M/M, Oneshot, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: When Luhan surfaces from the water, the last thing he wants to happen is lose something, and when he does, his life goes down from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note** : Here’s some information on selkies taken from Wikipedia: _Selkies are mythological creatures found in Irish, Scottish and Faroese folklore. Selkies are said to live as seals in the sea but shed their skin to become human on land._ There are seals that live near Korea in the Sea of Japan (East Sea) that are called Northern Fur Seals. That what type of seal Luhan is, look more information up about them if you want to. ^^

There's a loud roar of waves crashing onto the sand, but within that sound, there was another. Luhan swims gracefully, but as quietly as he can towards the shore. When his flippers flail uselessly in the sand, he sheds the seal skin and takes a deep breath of salty air. Skin bare, without any fur to provide warmth, he wraps the skin around him. The skin, if people don't pay attention to traditional lore, makes him look like an idiot with a clear lack of clothing. Looking around, he praises himself in surfacing when the humans would be near the other end of the shore.

Luhan stands up, testing his human legs after a long time. Swaying dangerously, Luhan tries to find balance before attempting to walk. He needs to find human clothing to wear, preferably one that matches his sealskin fur color. Managing to find his sense of balance after a while, Luhan timidly walks, staying close to the beach, so people don't question his garb. To his immediate relief, he finds a clothing store not too far from where he came ashore.

The inside of the shop was considerably cooler than the heat outside, but it made him miss being in the water as a seal even more. He decided to leave his selkie family, since they didn't believe he could be productive with how girly he behaves. All the female selkies find him endearing at most, hurting his pride severely. Shaking his head, Luhan grumpily observes the clothing choices. He researched a lot about the human's cultures, society standards, and the language of the land close to where his family lives.

Since Luhan is barely dressed, he scurries around the shop when he notices that the cashier isn't there. When he's a seal, he doesn't need clothing. People who come back from being a human tell horror stories about clothing, and how important it is to have them. Women especially, with wolfish men and other women staring after them unreservedly. He also heard about moral standards from experienced shifters.

Since South Korea greatly frowns upon showing a lot of skin, Luhan hastily grabs a couple of his size of swimming trunks in various shades matching his selkie skin. A pair of swim shirts, and webbed shoes that he tries on, before making his way to the cashier who returns upon noticing a customer through the cameras. Rummaging through his sealskin, he finds the waterproof bag of human money that he took from his parents' house.

The cashier was extremely tanned, only wearing a lanyard, boarding shorts, and flip flops. The letters K-A-I are spelled out carefully on the ID in the lanyard. Luhan dumps the items on the counter, already pulling out money to buy it. The total turns out to be 73,244 won ($67). Luhan fumbles with the money and hands it over wrinkled. Kai scrunches his nose in distaste but accepts the money. He smooths out the wrinkles before putting it in the register. Kai puts his clothes in plastic bags neatly, then calculates his change. Getting the change for the purchase, Luhan puts it back in the waterproof bag and takes the bags of clothing into to dressing room before Kai can discover his skimpy selkie skin hanging around his waist. 

Luhan gingerly peels off his selkie skin, then hangs it on a hook in the dressing room. Hurriedly, he dresses into the swim shirt, swimming trunks, and webbed shoes because of the nudity that he's unused to. He takes his waterproof bag and stuffs it into the pocket on the trunks, which are surprisingly big. Now comfortable with his appearance, Luhan unabashedly leaves the shop, with an ominous feeling trapped in the back of his mind. It almost feels as if he forgot something.

Where did he put his selkie skin? Luhan's mind blanks out, and absolute dread and panic replaced all happy feelings. Searching himself, he feels his stomach drop when he finds that he doesn't have it. His forgetfulness causes him to break into a sprint back to the shop, only to find it closed for a break. He lingers by the shop and walks around to the back. The employee entrance is open, and Luhan slips into the shop that way. 

Quietly moving his way through the shop, he hears people bellowing with lots of laughter. Luhan leans his back against the employee's door into the shop and listens to their conversation.

"Baekhyun's going to freak out when he sees that thing in his _immaculate_ closet."

"Wasn't the animal skin from a customer, should we be worried out that?"

"Nah, I doubt that dude's going to come back for it. The guy seemed as if he were in a rush to leave."

"By the way, can you tell me Baekhyun's address again? I need to go over there and see if he has some of my stuff. I'm pretty sure he picked up the stuff I forgot in class."

"Sure, I think I saw him carrying your _precious_ pencil. Just drive down the street directly behind the beach south, and it's going to be the first gated house on your left."

“Okay, well I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow,” a guy said as the sound of his footsteps become increasingly louder. Panicking, Luhan bolts out of the store as quietly as he can. 

The road seems to stretch out for miles, and Luhan could see a mirage of water on the blacktop road. As a seal, Luhan never has to be worried about being deprived of water. Sighing, he trudges forward until he finally sees the house, a gate surrounding it. On the gate, he sees rose bushes growing around the metal bars of the gate. It seems ominous, as if his life would change forever the moment he enters.

Luhan ends up pacing in front of the gate, not knowing how to get in. The looming arrival of the guy who needed to get here gives Luhan the strength to push the doorbell. It takes a few minutes before the front gate opens, with a messy-haired man groaning into his hands the moment he saw Luhan.

Taken aback, Luhan had no idea what to say. He has never met this guy before, is intruding on his personal property, and is clothed in swimwear.


End file.
